


You are my Sunshine...

by NiallandHarryHoran



Category: Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallandHarryHoran/pseuds/NiallandHarryHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you sing, please?" Niall glanced up at Harry with tired eyes and he nodded. "Of course. Any suggestions?" Niall thought for a second before nodding. "Our song.." Harry let out a small breath and hesitated, before nodding. "Alright, bear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine...

Niall had been suffering from leukemia for around seven months and by the time he found out, it was too late.

* * *

"Harry?" Niall called out from the living room in his raspy voice, letting out a few coughs near the end of his name. Harry walked out of the kitchen where he was busy making Niall a cup of tea and he rushed over to him when he saw that Niall was now almost as white as a ghost. "How you feeling, bear?" Harry murmured, gently moving Niall's hair off of his forehead and pressing a small kiss to his temple.

"Cuddle?" Niall held out his limp arms and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around him, sitting down on the couch. Niall rested his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes to the steady sound of Harry's heartbeat. "Can you sing, please?" Niall glanced up at Harry with tired eyes and he nodded. "Of course. Any suggestions?" Niall thought for a second before nodding. "Our song.." Harry let out a small breath and hesitated, before nodding. "Alright, bear."

Harry knew that Niall had been getting weaker and weaker but Niall refused to go to the hospital, forcing Harry to help him the best he could, with getting through these past weeks of his life. Harry took a deep breath before softly singing the lyrics he knew all too well.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Niall looked up at Harry, smiling before letting out a large cough, making Harry wince at the noise.

"You make me happy.." Niall started singing along with Harry, his voice rough from coughing. "When skies are grey." Harry's eyes filled with tears as Niall went limp in his arms, his head resting on Harry's arm. Niall was now laying on the couch, his head in Harry's lap, staring up at him with glazed eyes. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Harry sang, running a hand through Niall's dirty blonde hair and letting a tear slip down his cheek as Niall's eyes starting closing. "Please don't take my sunshine away..." Harry sang through his tears, pressing a long kiss to Niall's lips, pulling away and letting out a small sob when he noticed that Niall had stopped moving and his face was expressionless. "Niall.. Please." Harry pressed his fingers to Niall's neck, covering his hand with his mouth when there was no pulse.

"Please." Harry bent over, sobbing into Niall's chest. "I love you." Harry barely whispered, pressing a small kiss to Niall's forehead before grabbing his phone. He dialed 999 and sniffled, trying to make his voice calm while speaking.

"999, what's your emergency?" A girl's voice ran through the speaker and Harry choked on a sob, trying to get his words out. "My b-boyfriend.. He has leukemia and I just n-eed an ambulance." Harry broke down in tears, moving Niall's head off of his lap and standing up. "Sir, I need you to explain what has happened." The girl said and Harry bent down so he was staring at Niall's pale cheek. "He d-died in my arms.." He heard the girl speak a few words that Harry didn't hear over his cries and rested his cheek on Niall's stomach, staring up at the breathless boy lying on the couch. "Sir, I need your address." He told her and she apologized for his loss, saying the ambulance would be there soon.

Harry set his phone on the ground and gently grabbed Niall's head in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks. "C'mon, Niall. You're not dead. You're not." Harry pressed his forehead to Niall's, convincing to himself that this was all just a nightmare. "You're not dead. Niall, please. I need y-you. I love you." There was sirens heard from outside of the house followed by loud knocking at the front door. "It's open." Harry yelled through his tears, setting Niall's limp head back on the couch.

The paramedics rushed in, pushing Harry away from Niall where he just stood, not saying anything. A police officer came up to Harry and started asking him questions about Niall when Zayn rushed in, eyes wide when he saw the paramedics, carrying Niall's body onto a stretcher. "Sir, what's his full name?" The officer asked and Harry let out a small sob, covering his mouth with his hand. Zayn walked over and started answering all the officer's questions and pulling Harry into a hug when he left. Harry looked up and noticed two of the paramedics covering Niall's body with a white sheet. "No!" Harry screamed, letting go of Zayn and running over to where they were wheeling Niall out the front door but Zayn held him back.

"Niall!" Harry sobbed loudly, making Zayn's eyes fill with tears wrapping his arms around Harry. No words were said as the boys embraced each other, Harry sobbing into Zayn's shoulder and Zayn crying silently. The front door slammed, making Harry whimper and let go of Zayn, leaning against the wall and falling to the floor, his head in his hands. Zayn walked over to the door when there was a knock and Harry glanced up from his hands, hoping it to be Niall, but letting out another sob when he saw it was Perrie. He heard Perrie comforting Zayn and Harry dragged his body over to the couch, resting his head where Niall's had been, letting his tears soak into the cushions.

Harry's phone started ringing and he glanced down to see it was Louis. He grabbed his phone, whipping it across the room, letting it hit the wall and smash into a few pieces. Perrie jumped at the noise and left Zayn for a minute to go and see Harry. She kneeled down to him, her watery eyes staring into his but he pushed her away. Harry got up, getting angry at Niall for leaving him. He grabbed the vase of white roses Niall had gotten Harry a few days ago and threw it against the wall, the glass shattering and water spilling all over the ground. He walked over to the bookshelf where he kept all the pictures of him and Niall, clenching his fist, letting out a loud cry, grabbing the picture from his and Niall's one year anniversary and staring at it. Niall was on Harry's back, pressing a kiss to his cheek while Harry was smiling brightly and holding onto Niall, like he would fall any second.

Harry clutched the picture frame to his chest and sunk to the floor, sobbing. Harry quietly mumbled the song to himself again, images of Niall flashing through his mind. "Don't take my sunshine away." Harry's voice cracked and he looked down at the picture, wetting the frame with his tears. "I love you."


End file.
